Forum:FE13 Support Conversations
Hello I am Rocketslime_1_1 from the Nintendo Wiki. I recently noticed the page Avatar/Supports, and I was wondering if you are working on adding all FE13 support conversations to this wiki. If you are, I'd be willing to help out, since I am doing a similar thing for the Nintendo Wiki. I am quite good at wikitext coding so I have come up a system to make adding FE13 supports easier, which the Nintendo Wiki is currently using. If you are interested I could modify the system for this wiki, and I might be able to help add some support conversations as well. So if you are working on adding the FE13 support conversations, please let me know, and I would be happy to help. :If you wish to contribute, go ahead! Any help is always appreciated! You don't have to ask for permission to help. Geez. Of course, even the example you posted didn't show us how this would actually look. In other news...why is the Nintendo Wiki working on Awakening supports again? I can get basic coverage, but that seems a bit too in depth for a general Nintendo Wiki. And the last thing we need is two vaguely affiliated wikis (even if just via the Wikia banner) to be fighting with themselves.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:41, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::An example of the system I made can be seen at Chrom's article on the Nintendo Wiki. As for why we are covering it, the Nintendo Wiki is supposed to include all info on Nintendo and games on Nintendo systems. I understand your point, and I agree. If you want to try to make a system to help bring our wikis closer together in regards to the Fire Emblem series, then I'd be happy to help doing that. Also I'm sure the other editors on the Nintendo Wiki would be interested in doing so, as well. :Hrm...For some reason, collapsed templates within collapsed templates for conversations doesn't sit too well with me. Let's see what others think though. (The color doesn't help either) :As for the other bit, I admit, I am not really good as negotiation with other wikis/sites about stuff. If you would like to invite the folks working on the FE articles to help out over here, it would be a start. Maybe I am just misunderstanding, but I always figured that those sorts of "general company" wikis were mainly to serve as a "entryway" to info on games from that company that already have wikis, will full coverage mainly given to topics that don't have wikis yet or general miscellaneous topics. I admit, this is probably very insulting to you/your work though, sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::As for the template, I can change any of the appearance of it as needed. It also uses some wikitext coding so that the support conversations are stored on individual templates, which allows the main template to call the conversation on to each page that it is needed on, so that it only needs to be added once to the wiki, and the code does the rest. As for the wiki, I understand your point. And I came up with an idea that might help. In the page header for Fire Emblem pages I could add an image that when clicked on would bring the user to the same page on the Fire Emblem Wiki, so if the page doesn't have enough content they could then check the page here for more info. (Example). Does that sound like a good idea? 01:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. I really am not an expert on the technical stuff, I just think the way it looks now looks kinda bad. :::As for your example...hmm. I do like the idea. That could work. Do you need us to do anything on our end?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I created a new thing for the header template, you can see it at Chrom's page, and it will eventually be on all of the wiki's pages. What do you think of it? I was thinking I might be able to do something for the Fire Emblem Wikia with it for if the page exists here then it would show up automatically (but only if the names matched like Chrom would link to Chrom, but Paladin (Fire Emblem) wouldn't link to Paladin). Though that would have to be manually updated with new or renamed pages every once in a while. If you know how you want the supports to be displayed I can modify the template, as needed. The complex coding part of it gives a template that the support conversations are put on and they are automatically added to the pages of the characters that are having the support conversation. :::I can't find the thing in question, so I can't say. :::As for the supports, I personally think the collapsed templates on top of each other look bad. This is just my personal opinion, but I don't know enough about coding to say anything else.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:03, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The new thing is the "i" with a blue circle around it, click on it to see it work. As for the codework of the template I'll try creating a diagram to explain. ::I can change any way the template looks, so if you know how you want the conversations to be displayed just tell me and I can change it any way you want it.